1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to a docking station.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a notebook computer has the same functions as a common desktop computer and has a light and thin design to implement the portability for a user, the notebook computer becomes an indispensable portable tool for some users. In recent years, with the advance of sciences and technologies, the shapes and functions of the notebook computers are increasingly varied, and convenience and practicability make the notebook computers more popular and capable of being used for different purposes.
To enhance the usability, in addition to the functions built in the notebook computer, a docking station is further arranged to connect an external connection device such as a printer, a camera, a flash drive, an external hard disk, a network connector, a keyboard, and a mouse, so as to omit repeated actions of plugging in and out to enhance the usability. According to different use and volume limits, some docking stations may be disposed with more connection ports to provide more use functions.
Currently, for a common notebook computer, due to the problem of space disposition, screwing bosses for screwing screws have different specifications. For example, according to a requirement of whether a circuit board is disposed or not, screws used when the docking station is assembled have two lengths. However, in a situation that the circuit board is disposed, the screws need to pass through the circuit board to be screwed to the screwing bosses in the action of screwing. In this way, a distance passing through the circuit board needs to be considered in the design of the screw, that is, a length of this screw is greater than that of a screw used in a situation that the circuit board is not disposed. In another aspect, the above screws for assembling the docking station have different size specifications. In this way, when the docking station is assembled in a production line, different stations are required in the production line to screw screws with different specifications, which causes more trouble to the assembly in the production line. Moreover, in the assembly of the docking station, the screws with different specifications are required and cannot be shared, so a risk of screwing an incorrect screw may occur in the assembly.